


Those Who Wait

by cordeliadelayne



Series: The Waiting Sequence [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rodney, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Zelenka helps McKay and Sheppard reconnect after the events of Lifeline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Tension had been rolling off McKay and Sheppard in waves since they’d returned sans Elizabeth. What Radek had hoped would be a celebratory orgasm had turned into a solitary affair once he’d realised that McKay and Sheppard’s relationship was fraying around the edges.

So it was with some surprise that Radek opened up his door three days after they’d landed on their new home to find Sheppard staring back at him.

He waved the man inside but before he could ask for an explanation he was pushed up against the door and thoroughly kissed. Sheppard was seemingly intent on mapping out every corner of Zelenka’s mouth so it understandably took a while before he realised that aside from their breathing and occasional moans there was no sound. This was clearly not natural.

Pushing Sheppard away from him – heart fluttering at how adorable Sheppard looked when he was both horny and confused – Radek made an obvious scan of the room.

“Where’s Rodney?” he asked. Sheppard flinched.

“Does it matter?” he asked, leaning in again to kiss Radek, who neatly side-stepped the move.

“Colonel?”

“Look, we had an argument, all right? He’s…”

Radek sighed then lifted his hand to his radio. “Rodney this is Zelenka. Please come to my quarters.”

“I’m working!” Rodney immediately replied, voice harsh and strained.

“Now!” Radek responded. There was a short silence before Rodney replied, “I’m on my way.”

Radek’s smug smile was almost rubbed off by Sheppard’s look of consternation – but not quite.

In a surprisingly short amount of time there was a chime at the door. Sheppard, who’d been slumped in resignation on the bed stood up and stiffened till his back was ramrod straight. Anxiously, Radek opened the door.

“Well, what was it?” Rodney demanded, hands flying. “I’ve got very important….” He stopped abruptly on recognising Sheppard as the vague form he’d caught at the corner of his eye. It only took him seconds to connect Sheppard’s presence with Radek’s even more than usual dishevelled appearance. “Well, isn’t this cosy? This how you got rid of your wife?”

Sheppard’s eyes flashed and his jaw tightened but he didn’t move. Radek tried furiously to think of something he could say that would make this better.

“Perhaps if you just talked?” Immediately he knew that was the wrong thing to say by the sneer that darkened Rodney’s face.

“Lt Col Sheppard doesn’t _do_ talk.”

“You do enough for the both us,” Sheppard snapped.

“At least I know how to express myself!” Rodney erupted. “I’m not some emotionally repressed…a-asshole…who won’t admit that you blame me for Elizabeth’s death!”

Sheppard moved so quickly that Radek couldn’t have intervened even if his leg wasn’t beginning to throb. “Elizabeth. Is. Not. Dead.” Each word was punctuated by a push that Rodney didn’t fight off till he was pressed against the wall.

“You don’t know that. You can’t just _say_ that and have it be true.” Rodney’s voice was cracking and Radek wasn’t sure where, if anywhere, he ought to be looking.

All the fight seemed to slip out of Sheppard and he laid his forehead wearily atop Rodney’s.

“I can’t let her go. I can’t have left her behind.”

“You had no choice,” Rodney said, arms moving to circle Sheppard’s waist and pull him closer. “She’s a fighter,” he conceded. His hand slipped under Sheppard’s t-shirt till he could stroke skin. “And if anyone could get the Replicators to do their bidding it would be her.”

Sheppard raised his eyes to Rodney’s and then apologised in the only way he could, with lips and teeth and tongue.

Radek beamed. Goodness knows how their relationship worked but it did, and it made him happy to play a small part in it. A very small part judging by the fact that awkward minutes were passing while Sheppard then Rodney became shirtless and he was standing in the middle of his room at a complete loose end.

“I’ll just be going then,” he decided, then yelped in surprise as Sheppard grabbed him as he passed on his way out of the door.

“But this is your room.”

“Well…I…” Radek stopped attempting conversation as Sheppard leaned forward. Then, with a predatory gleam in his eyes, he began to devour Radek’s mouth.

“God,” Rodney moaned as Sheppard’s other arm snaked around his waist. “I love it when you get like this.”

Sheppard only chuckled, low in his throat, which turned to a moan as Rodney began licking and nibbling at his neck. Clearly that was a major erogenous zone and one which Radek filed away for later.

Sheppard pulled away and smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges in a way that did interesting things to Radek’s stomach. “I think we have a problem.” Radek frowned.

“Oh, definitely,” Rodney replied in that infuriating way which meant he and Sheppard were one step from being inside each other’s mind.

Radek realised he was supposed to play along. He shrugged. He’d been in far worse situations. Recently, in fact. “And what would that be?”

“Far, far too many clothes,” Sheppard replied.

And then he and Rodney stripped Radek in a disturbingly efficient manner and pushed him back onto the bed, careful not to jar his leg. Radek hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but apparently he had been wrong.

“Now who’s wearing too many clothes?” he panted. Sheppard and McKay exchanged bemused looks.

“Man has a point.”

“It’s why I hired him,” Rodney agreed, stepping out of his boots.

Sheppard grinned and years fell from him. Rodney reached out with his hand and pressed it to Sheppard’s cheek. Sheppard leaned into the touch and then turned to press a kiss against Rodney’s wrist.

It was apology, and love and benediction all in one and Rodney seemed to glow from all three.

Of course Sheppard being Sheppard had to deflect attention away from any show of emotion and proceeded to push Rodney onto the bed. Rodney, realising that he’d landed between Radek’s legs, leaned down and licked his way up Radek’s cock.

“Hey,” Sheppard said, his knees just resting on the edge of the bed and slapping Rodney’s ass, “don’t start without me.” Rodney flushed but Radek suspected it was more to do with the slap than any sign of contrition. And wasn’t that interesting? Something else to file away for later.

“We need to decide how this is going to work,” Sheppard continued.

Radek swallowed, hard. Blowjobs, hand jobs, quick fumblings in store cupboards, these he was familiar with. But he sensed that McKay and Sheppard were on another level of intimacy that he didn’t think he was prepared for.

“We’re not going to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Rodney said. He punctuated his words by gently stroking his hands up Radek’s legs.

“I thought I could fuck Rodney on top of you,” Sheppard said, draping himself over Rodney’s back. Rodney glared and braced himself on his hands and knees, but didn’t say anything.

Radek tried to picture it. Sheppard inside Rodney, Rodney’s cock sliding against his own. Why was breathing suddenly such an issue?

“I think he likes the idea,” Sheppard said.

“He’s not the only one,” Rodney replied, pushing back.

“Do you want to prepare him for me?” Sheppard asked Radek. Radek’s eyes opened impossibly wide.

“That would be…yes.”

Rodney sighed. “Somebody better.”

“Quit whining,” Sheppard laughed, slapping him playfully once more on the ass. He leaned over and fumbled around for his jacket on the floor. He let out a cry of triumph as he found the lube and presented it mock-reverently to Radek.

“Do you know what to do?” Rodney asked, suddenly unsure.

“It’s not rocket science,” Sheppard said.

“I’m just…”

“How about…” Sheppard leaned over Rodney’s back and took one of Radek’s hands. Then he coated his own hand and Radek’s with the lube. “Just follow what I do.”

Radek nodded. He was so turned on he could barely talk but not so much that he wanted to hurt his friend.

“Get on with it,” Rodney complained but both men ignored him. Radek instead focused on the sensations; warm lube against his fingers, Sheppard’s hand against his, hair on Rodney’s legs and then...

“Wow,” Radek breathed as his fingers joined those of Sheppard, slowly flexing inside Rodney.

“Please,” Rodney moaned, which was when Radek really began to take it all in and realised that Sheppard’s other hand was resting on Rodney’s hip, an apparent signal for him not to move. But he couldn’t stay still for long normally, never mind when he was this obviously aroused and desperate and his arms were beginning to shake from the effort.

“Okay, okay,” Sheppard whispered in Rodney’s ear. “Keep doing what you’re doing Radek, you’re doing fine. Use plenty of lube.” Sheppard planted soothing kisses along Rodney’s spine as Radek began scissoring Rodney open further, mimicking Sheppard’s earlier moves.

“Need to move,” Rodney groaned through gritted teeth.

Radek and Sheppard stared at each other and Radek nodded. Now or never.

“Okay, okay,” Sheppard murmured. “We’re ready.”

“Prepare John,” Rodney panted at Radek, leaning forward now so that his breath danced cross Radek’s nipples.

“Condom?” Radek asked but Sheppard and Rodney both shook their heads. Confirmation of a sort to just how serious about each other they were.

Radek didn’t hesitate any longer but lubed up his hand and began stroking Sheppard’s cock. Sheppard’s resultant groan was almost enough to make Radek come right there.

“That’s…that’s enough,” Sheppard panted – and how much of a turn on was it to see just what his touch could do to Sheppard?

“Fuck me!” Rodney demanded, suddenly urgent. “Now, dammit, John, I need to…need you…” Rodney’s desperation became rapid panting as Sheppard pushed inside him in one smooth move. Rodney’s arms couldn’t take the strain any more and he fell onto Radek, winding him.

“S’rry,” Rodney muttered into Radek’s ear, licking apologetically at the sweat on his neck. Radek failed to form a word but he hoped the strangled moan that escaped his lips was enough of a response.

He felt, rather than saw, Sheppard manoeuvre them so that Rodney had a better balance and Rodney’s cock was lined up next to his and then they had a rhythm, Sheppard deep inside Rodney, thrusting as hard as he dared; Rodney rubbing against Radek who spread his legs wider to accommodate the other men, his body delighting in the feeling of Rodney’s skin against his own, _everywhere_.

It was no surprise that Rodney came first, his come coating Radek’s chest. The extra slickness sent Radek over the edge and Sheppard followed soon after. All three of them slumped awkwardly on the bed that barely fit one person comfortably, gasping for breath.

Rodney flopped over to his back in between the others and looked as if he was about to say something. Sheppard leaned over and ran his hand over Radek’s come splattered chest.

“You’re disgusting,” Rodney complained but he licked Sheppard’s hand clean when it was offered to him all the same.

“Must be why you love me,” Sheppard replied quietly.

Rodney turned to look at him, eyes scanning his face. Satisfied at what he saw there he relaxed marginally into the bed. “Must be.”

Sheppard’s eyes lit up and he planted a gentle kiss on Rodney’s forehead. Then he leaned over and did the same to Radek, who blushed. And then blushed some more when Rodney pulled his arms closer and then that of Sheppard till they were performing a bizarre and rather sticky hug.

“We’ll need to leave soon,” Sheppard told them, not moving an inch.

“The city will survive a little longer without us,” Rodney replied and Radek silently agreed as he closed his eyes, just for a moment.

He didn’t know how their relationship worked, but it did, and he was satisfied that he had been granted a place within it. It was a precious gift and one he planned to cherish.


End file.
